thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"A Dangerous Place" (SOT)
This is the fourth episode of "Somewhere Out There" "A Dangerous Place" Reaching underneath the bed, Lily pulled out a box of tools. Opening it up, there were several objects inside that could be wielded in an emergency like this. Bram grabbed the hammer from the toolbox before anyone else could claim it. He got a grip for it, smiling upon his new weapon. Hearing more commotion in the rest of the house, he jumped to his feet again, clenching the hammer tightly by his side. Robin armed himself with the trimming knife, before cowering back in the corner of the room. “Robin! Get up babe! Now’s not the time for being a wimp!” Lily grabbed him, forcing him onto his feet. Devin took a pair of pliers from the box, then stood next to Bram. “You ready for this buddy?” Devin asked, looking scared. Bram nodded, he wasn’t even shaking; He noticed that Devin was, however. “Hey, it’s alright. We’re going to be fine. Douglas is here, we’re all here. We can handle this. I’ve been out there, Devin. People are the worst, but they’re also the best. Remember that.” Devin nodded at him, still nervous and jittery however. The door handle turned, as Douglas grabbed it tightly. “In here!” A voice from outside called out. Instantly, Douglas jumped the ground – he knew what was coming next. A barrage of bullets ripped through the wooden door, firing astray into the room. Bram crawled up to the door as the bullets continued firing in. As they stopped, Bram slid the hammer over the doorknob, digging it into the adjoining wall – The handle was stuck now. “Good thinking Abraham!” Douglas complimented him, as he rushed over to the window. He saw that there was a man patrolling around outside. Turning back to everyone, who were still against the floor, Douglas gave them the plan… Outside, one of the attacking men continued to twist the door handle, but to no avail. The door refused to open, as he realised it had been jammed from the outside. The man raised his rifle, preparing to fire rapidly again. All of a sudden, the door flew open. Douglas stood in the centre of the room, his arm stretched out, ending in the pistol. Mercilessly, he pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through the attacker’s head, the corpse instantly dropping to the ground. “Good work, Bram,” He nodded down to him, Bram still holding on to the door handle. Another man rushed over, looking down at the corpse of his ally. Douglas raised his revolver again, shooting and killing the man before he could even see Douglas was standing there. Bram grabbed his hammer, as the two went out into the hallway. Outside: Lily, Devin and Robin had all discretely climbed out of the window, evading the man who was outside. Currently, they were all hiding behind the fence of the neighbouring house. “Alright, I know what to do. Watch this, and follow my lead,” Lily informed them, as she creeped over to the man patrolling outside. She got right up behind him, before slashing his throat open with the junior hacksaw. She turned back to Devin and Robin, gesturing for them to stay put. She equipped herself with the rifle of the dying man. Whacking him with the butt of the rifle, Lily finished the man off. Inside, one of the men was stealthily walking up the stairs. Douglas was hiding around the corner at the top. Taking a deep breath, he exposed himself, gunning the man down. The two other men in the living room watched their friend’s corpse tumble back down. They recklessly shot at the floor above them – It was too thick for the bullets to get through however. Bram passed one of the rifles to Douglas, who knew exactly how to use it. In exchange, he gave Bram his service pistol. “Douglas… I don’t know how to use it!” He revealed. “You’re kidding me right?” Douglas was shocked. “I’m sorry, but this is England! We can’t just access guns like that!” Bram made an ambiguous comparison. “For Christ sake,” as Douglas went to quickly teach him how to use the firearm, there was more gunfire downstairs. Peering down, Douglas and Bram watched as Lily gunned down the two men. She waved up at them, “All clear, guys!” Except it wasn’t. At that very moment, a bullet ricocheted in and up through Lily’s shoulder, knocking her back. “Lily!” Douglas rushed down, spraying bullets everywhere. Bram cocked the pistol, gripping it firmly. He was hoping that one trigger pull was all he needed to do… -5 unnamed Attackers.